Starco and the scribe
by Marco Strange
Summary: A scribe is known as a creator of a universe. They use their universes to tell stories for anyone that will listen. But what happens when a scribe has trouble creating his own universe? He goes to one of his biggest inspirations to ask for help


"Hmmmm well that's interesting…" the person said, watching the events unfold. He watched as the young couple as they walk to each other. They both stop face to face and say hey to the other. "Yes I'd say this is very interesting. Enough that I would need to check it out for myself."

**-With Star and Marco-**

"So I guess this was what Glossaryck meant by everyone going where they belong." Star said smiling.

"I guess so." Marco said smiling. We quickly pulled Star into a hug. "I'm so happy you're still with me though.

"Same." Star said as she hugged back. Just as they were about to kiss, she looked around and noticed something was off. "Why is everything stuck in place?" Marco looked around after she said that, noticed she was right.

"I'm…. not sure…." Marco said, sounding worried.

"Oh that was because of me." I mystery voice said walking towards them. They turned and saw a man holding a cane umbrella in his hand said. He was wearing a black suit with white stripes on it. "Don't worry I'm not here to cause harm, this is just how I prefer coming to your world to talk." Eventually he stopped a few feet from them.

"Who are you?" Marco said, getting into his karate stance.

"What do you want with us?" Star said, following Marco's lead.

"Hey I said I wasn't here to cause harm" The man said holding his hands up. "I'm just curious about some things."

"Curious about what?" Marco asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Well first, let's talk somewhere more comfortable." The man said as he tapped his umbrella to the ground. Suddenly they were transported to a baron planet.

"Where the heck are we!?" Marco immediately yelled in confusion. He and Star realized they weren't on earth anymore, and were wondering how that happened.

"Wait how did you do this?" Star asked realizing what the only option could be. "I destroyed magic in our world."

"Yes, but I exist outside your universe." The mystery man said. "Please though take a seat and relax. I promise I won't waste your time." The man looked like he was sitting on air, but eventually a chair appeared around where he was sitting. Star and Marco did the same, and had a couch appear around them. "See? That's better."

"So who are you, and what do you want with us?" Star asked as she grabbed Marco's hand. She had a feeling the man was telling them the truth, but she wanted to make sure Marco wasn't worried. Marco turned to her after she took his hand, and smiled showing her that he was ok.

"Well to start off, I'm known as a scribe." The man explained. "I appear human to you, but I'm only taking this form. I'm one of many people that watch stories across multiple universes unfold."

As the scribe explained who he was, different images appeared of Star and Marco, but they were all different images of things that weren't related to them. They immediately got up and started looking at all the other images where they were.

"Star this one looks makes you look like a version of Tom." Marco said as he pointed at a demon version of Star.

"Holy crap! There's a version of us where I'm a boy and you're a girl!" Star immediately yelled out.

"Wait why is there a version of Jackie with Star's clothes and cheek marks, and Star in Jackie's clothes skateboarding?" Marco asked as he saw another screen.

"Oh in that one Star and Jackie switched roles." The scribe explained. "In that one Jackie was from another dimension, and Star was the girl you grew up with."

"I see…" Marco said, unsure how to respond to that.

"Hey what about these ones?" Star said pointing at a few more. She pointed at images that consisted of girls with different cheek marks. One had suns, while another had triangles. There were images full of girls that kind of resembled Star, but had completely different cheek marks. Except for one that had hearts and wore a red hoodie.

"All of those are your alternate stories based in the future." The scribe explained. "Those are all your future daughters depending on how things turn out."

"Wait! I have a daughter!?" Star yelled, shocked at the thought that she had kids.

"The you standing right here doesn't, but some of these stories take place in the future." The scribe explained.

"You still haven't told us why you're interested in us though." Marco chimed in. "What is it you want with us?"

"Ok let me go on more of an explanation then." The scribe said, sitting back down. Star and Marco also sat back on the couch like earlier. "See a scribe is what you would call a god. Your universe was created by another scribe, and you're the products of it. See a scribe creates universes to tell stories."

"So wait we're not real?" Star asked, looking sad. "We're just some creation of some person who decides everything?"

"Hmmm let me put it this way, did you know I existed prior to this?" The scribe asked.

"No." Star replied.

"Does the fact I'm from another plain of existence mean I don't exist?"

"No." Star replied again.

"So if I exist, then how am I talking to the both of you?" The scribe asked. They both looked at each other wondering what he went. Eventually, Marco came to a conclusion.

"Wait are you saying just because we were created by someone, doesn't mean we're not real?"

"Exactly." The scribe said. "The story of the both of you has gone on to inspire multiple people. "Your story was made by one scribe, but so many other scribes have gone on to make alternate version of your story. You two have inspired more so many in both of our universes. To me, inspiring someone makes you real no matter what universe you're form."

"So all of those were other people doing different things with our story?" Star asked as she looked at the images again.

"Yep. There's hundreds of people that went on to make their own retellings, including myself." The scribe snapped his fingers, and the images cut down to three.

"So you're one of those scribes that made their own version of us?" Marco asked.

"Yep, and I made sure that I didn't change anything about your personalities. I simply created different situations, which led to my own stories being created."

"But why us though?" Star asked. "I mean, there must be other stories out there besides us right?"

"There are, but I guess your story became one of my favorites overtime." The scribe explained.

"Hey we're flattered, but you still haven't told us why we're here." Marco said. "I doubt you just brought us here to tell us all of this."

"You're right." The scribe said. He got up and snapped his fingers again. This time two images appeared, but they weren't related to Star and Marco. One of the images showed a story they never heard of, while another appeared blank. "I'm a scribe that wants to create his own stories. A universe where people will be inspired by it, and go on to create things related to it. However, I'm stuck with my universes."

"Stuck?" Star questioned.

"Well one is done, but I'm not getting enough people to check it out like your own story. The other is something I'm having trouble creating though."

"Why are you having trouble creating the other one?" Star asked.

"I just don't know how the story should go." The scribe explained. "I know I want to make this story, but I can't write it for some reason. It's like I don't know how to get to plot points."

"Well you said our universe was created by another scribe, can't you just ask him for help?" Marco asked.

"Her." The scribe corrected. "And she's one of the more famous ones. It would be like you trying to ask a celebrity for help."

"Well why not start with the people in your story?" Star suggested. "You said did your best to keep our personalities the same, so why not start with theirs?"

"See I've tried that, but it's like I draw a blank when I start thinking about the main characters." The scribe explained, seeming annoyed at himself.

"Well start off simple." Star said as she got up with Marco to look at the image. "How bout how they look?"

"I'm not sure how she should look." The scribe said.

"How bout we start off simple?" Marco asked. "What color hair does she have?"

"Hmmmmm I guess I'd like her to have brown hair." As the scribe said that, a body appeared in the image. The only detail it had was her having brown hair.

"Hey it's working." Star said, smiling. "Quick what color eyes does she have?"

"Umm blue." The scribe said. As he did, the figure had blue eyes appear on her face.

"See this isn't so hard." Marco said smiling. "Just keep adding more features just like those." The scribe followed his lead and started adding more details to the character he was creating. She know had a nose, a mouth, fingers, and toes after the scribe thought more about her.

"Now she needs an outfit." Star suggested.

"Oh I already have the covered." The image showed the character wearing a white leotard, with a skirt on the back part of it. There were bands put on her arms, and on the leotard to add more detail to it. (A/N: I'll post the image on my twitter if anyone is interested in seeing it.) "An artist is helping me create this universe since I'm not the best at designing."

"Oh that's a cute outfit." Star said looking at it.

"What about her personality?" Marco asked. "What's she like as a person?"

"I'm…. not sure on that one." The scribe said.

"Does she have a lot of friends?" Star asked.

"Oh she's more of a loner." The scribe explained.

"Well she needs one friend at least." Marco said. "Why not give her a friend to talk to about stuff?"

"I guess that wouldn't hurt." The scribe said, making a blank person appear next to the one they created earlier.

"So what kind of friend would she have?" Star asked.

"Someone that would want to break her out of her loner personality." The scribe said. "Someone that tries to get her to open up more."

"Oh so like how I helped Marco with Jackie." Star said. "Wait are they a couple?"

"Not sure yet, but I'm sure they'll be shipped together at some point." The scribe replied. After some more talking, the three of them seemed closer to actually making a new universe.

"So what do you think?" Marco asked.

"Well it's a start." The scribe said, seeing his universe taking form. "It will take a lot more work, but now I have an idea of where to go from here."

"Glad we could be of help." Star said, smiling. "So does this mean you're done making stories about us though?"

"Probably not." The scribe said. "After all, it was a story I made that helped me create my first universe. Who knows if I'll need help again in the future."

"Well we're glad we could be of some help." Star said, still smiling. Marco took her hand again and they both smiled at each other.

"Well I take it the both of you want to get back now, and live your lives back in your own universe." The scribe said. "Time is still stopped there, so you didn't miss anything while you were here."

"Hey maybe you can crossover our universe with yours. If our scribe likes your universe." Marco suggested.

"Well I guess I can always hope for that." The scribe said smiling. "Well so long you two. Wherever your story goes from here, I hope you'll both be happy." Star and Marco waved goodbye, as the scribe teleported them back to their universe. He looked back at his universe, and smiled as he watched more things coming together. "No more fooling around, now it's time to finish this."

**A/N: So this was kind of a random idea for a story I had related to the series and how it's inspired me to create my own stories. I always liked the idea of a creator going into a series he is inspired by, and doing stuff like this. I really wanted to do this story, mostly cause I felt a lot of us agree that While Star and Marco are fictional they have had an influence on our lives. With star over (for now) it's time I get back to writing and finish my next book. All I can do is hope that it will turn out good, and that everyone will enjoy it. Anyways that's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear what you think about it. Also I did tell Adam that I'd create this before working on my next book on twitter, and he liked the tweet. So in case he ends up reading this, thanks Adam. Also to everyone on here, I know I've been gone for so long and I'm sorry. I promise that I'll be back here on a regular basis again. I have a lot of stories I still want to make, and I promise you'll be seeing them soon on my page.**


End file.
